


Across the Milky Way

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon, Summer Triangle, Tanabata, of course it's related to stars somehow...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: According to the Tanabata legend, Orihime and Hikoboshi are lovers who meet one day a year, unless the rain prevents it. What do the skies hold in store for Nishikino Maki on that day?





	Across the Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saberin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/gifts).



Maki would recall, many years after, how it started with triangles. She stared at the problem on the page, searching her memories for the trigonometric identity that escaped her. Maki put a star next to it, sighed, and grabbed her math book. Her phone vibrated on her desk. 

“Maki, it’s ten,” her father said from the doorway. “Are you done yet?” 

“One more problem, Papa,” she said. He walked over to her and glanced at the unanswered problem. Maki looked at him and saw a slight downward curve of his lips. 

“How were the rest of the problems?” 

“I didn’t need the book for them.”

“Alright. Go to sleep after you finish. I’ll have another one for you in the morning.”

“Okay.” Maki heard footsteps move further away, and, when her father closed her door, she tapped her phone. She opened the message after seeing Nico’s name.

Nico: _You free tomorrow or what?_

Maki: _Not sure. Finals soon._

Nico: _What’s more important: Nico or tests you’re already gonna get a good grade on?_

Maki: _Not you._

Nico: _Why do you have to be mean?_

A sticker of a pouting rabbit followed. Maki deleted her apology.

Maki: _You’re annoying._

She put her phone to the side, and it buzzed again as she finished the problem.

Nico: _Seven P.M. at the station. Let me know, yeah?_

Maki didn’t bother responding. Instead, she called Eli.

“Alright, what did Nico do?” Eli asked. 

“Why do you have to put it like that?” Maki took a deep breath. ”We’re going on a... We’re hanging out together. Should I d-do that thing?” 

“Ooh, okay. When?” Maki glanced at the calendar on her desk, focusing her gaze on a seven. 

“Tomorrow night,” Maki said. 

“So you’re gonna confess on Tanabata? Hold hands at the festival? Kiss under the Summer Triangle? How romantic of you.” Maki frowned at the singsong voice Eli spoke in. 

“Shut it. And who said anything about that?” 

“I’m joking. If you’re going to tell her, be honest, okay?”

“... Yeah.” Maki stared out of her window, and her gaze landed on Vega, which sparkled in the clear night sky.

“Alright, tell me how it goes. Or do you need help with the date part, too?”

“No!” Maki groaned and Eli giggled.

“Good luck,” Eli said before hanging up. Maki, looking up at the stars, made a silent wish.

_I hope the skies are clear tomorrow._

* * *

 The smell of her mother’s cooking lingered in the air of the kitchen when Maki walked in.

“Good morning, Maki-chan.”

“Morning, Mama.”

“Want anything?”

“Whatever you’re making is fine.” Maki sat down.

“So, do you have anything planned for today?” her mother asked.

“Studying, I guess.” Her mom nodded but said nothing. “I, um, might go to the festival or something.”

“Meeting someone?”

“Yeah.”

“Yazawa-san?”

“Bweh? H-how…”

“I can tell.” Her mom laughed a little. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“She’s busy with university.” 

“She’s dedicated, huh?” Her father walked into the room.

“Pfft. No. Half of the time she asks me for help with music theory and stuff.” While Maki puffed her chest out, her mom brought three plates over. 

“They aren’t distracting you, are they?” her father asked. 

“No, they’re pretty basic questions.” They said the customary phrase and started to eat. Maki’s father turned the television on. 

“The story of Orihime and Hikoboshi is widely known amongst the Japanese people,” the news woman said. 

Maki had heard the folktale many times, but thought of the astronomy represented by the names.

“According to the tale, Orihime and Hikoboshi are two lovers separated by the Milky Way. Their love distracts them from their work, so Orihime’s father only permits them to meet today, the seventh of July.” 

_Vega and Altair separated by the Milky Way. Ooh, maybe we can look at the Summer Triangle together..._

“However, this couple can only meet if it doesn’t rain tonight.” 

“How romantic. Let’s wish for clear skies, everyone,” the other anchor said. Maki looked out the window, saw the blue sky, and smiled. 

Maki and her parents finished eating, and Maki and her father went to his office.

“Hey Papa, can I go to the festival tonight?”

“What time?”

“Seven.”

“I have meetings until five…” He looked at the problem set on his desk. “Okay, how about this?”

“Yes?” Maki asked.

“If you get a perfect score on this when I get back, then you can go.”

“Okay.” He picked the paper up and put it into his briefcase. After exchanging goodbyes, Maki went to her room and opened her math book.

* * *

 “Good work,” he said, holding the completed worksheet. Maki stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes, but she smiled at him. “Have fun tonight.”

“Thanks, Papa.” She gave him a hug, which he returned.

Maki walked out of his office and into her room. She tidied up the notes on her desk, and closed her book, and opened her closet, taking out a few of her yukata while yawning. Then she pulled out her phone and took a picture.

Maki: _Which one should I wear?_

Eli: _Going all out, huh?_

Maki: _I just want to look my best._  

Eli: _I like the dark blue one._

Maki: _Would she like that one?_  

There wasn’t an immediate response. 

Eli: _She’ll like what you wear because you’re wearing it._

Maki leered at the message.

Eli: _Just pick one. It’s not a big deal._

Maki: _Thanks, I guess._

Eli: _You’re very welcome. Have fun!_

A sticker that said “do your best” followed. Maki sighed and looked at the clock.

Rain started hitting her window around six-thirty. She opened the weather app on her phone. “Light rain,” it read. Maki watched the droplets roll down her window like tears would on a face. She looked at the yukata she wore, a lavender one with a floral design, then walked out of her room in sandals that clacked on the wooden floor. Her father called to her in the entrance hall.

“Maki.” 

“Yes, Papa?” He sighed.

“It’s not a good idea to go out.” The rain grew louder from behind the door.

“But-”

“You could get sick.”

“... I understand,” Maki said. Her father breathed out.

“Sorry, but…”

“I know, Papa.”

Maki put on a smile. Her father had a frown on his face, and he was looking at the floor. Maki went past him and back to her unlit room. It was quiet except for the sound of rain hitting glass. She looked at her yukata again, then started to undo her obi. Her phone broke the silence by ringing. She picked it up.

“Mama, wait a sec.” Nico’s voice was followed by the voices of her siblings shouting various things that jumbled together.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Maki-chan. You getting here soon?” Maki looked at the window again. The droplets moved faster.

“... I can’t go.”

“Why not?”

“The rain.”

“Your dad?”

“Yeah.” Nico was silent for a while.

“Okay. There’s always next time, right?” Maki’s eyes widened, and she took a short breath. “Maki-chan?”

“... Hang on. Let me call you back.”

Maki secured the obi around her yukata, then stepped quickly and forcefully out of her room. The story of Orihime and Hikoboshi ran through her head, over and over.

_It’s not romantic. Orihime should..._

Her parents were in the living room when she walked in. They looked at her with questioning eyes, and she walked up to her dad.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I want to go.”

“But next week-”

“I’ll bring an umbrella. I won’t be in the rain for too long. I’ll change if I have to.” He furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin, looking away from Maki. She stared at him until he looked back.

“Fine,” he said. “Don’t stay out too late. And tomorrow we’re going to review for your literature class.” Maki’s eyes gleamed under the living room light.

“Thank you.”

Maki raced upstairs and grabbed a small bag, clothes, and an umbrella before coming back down. After texting Nico, she opened the front door. She stepped out into the rain, which landed on her umbrella and splattered to the side. Then she made her way to the station, moving as quickly as she could in her yukata.

In the house, Maki’s father slumped down on the couch. His wife sat next to him.

“Surprised?” she asked.

“Mm… Is she going to be okay?” He looked out the window and watched the dark clouds that covered the sky. Maki’s mom rubbed his shoulder.

“She’ll be fine, dear. Trust her.” He didn’t look back at her, but wore a smile on his face.

It continued raining on that Tanabata evening, but, above the clouds, Vega and Altair stared at each other across the Milky Way.

* * *

At the station, Maki squeezed by many people on her way to where Nico said she was. Maki saw Nico standing there in a bright pink yukata, leaning on the wall and looking at her phone. Maki watched her, took a quick breath, then walked up to her. 

“Hey, Nico-chan,” Maki said.

“Took you long enough.” Nico looked away from her phone, which showed the time as seven-twenty. She inspected Maki’s outfit, her gaze sweeping from Maki’s sandals and ending at Maki’s eyes. “Not bad.”

“You could just say I look good,” Maki muttered.

“So, did ya miss me?” Nico asked with a grin.

“As if.”

Nico hummed and turned around and started walking to the exit. Maki trailed her while looking at Nico’s back, then turned her head to the side and fiddled with the bag she was holding.

“Maybe a little,” Maki said while twirling her hair. “H-happy?”

“Yes. Was that so hard to say?” Nico smirked. They started to hear the sounds of rain hitting the pavement outside. “What’s in the bag?”

“Spare clothes just in case, my phone, some money, and an umbrella.”

“Oh, good, we don’t have to buy one.”

“You seriously didn’t bring one?”

“Gave it to Cocoro.”

Maki opened the umbrella as they went outside. They both stepped under it, but walked with enough space between them to place Maki’s shoulder outside of the umbrella. Maki felt her yukata growing wet. She looked at the umbrella between them, but did nothing.

“You’re hopeless, Maki-chan,” Nico said.

“What?”

“You trying to get sick?”

“It’s just-“

“Here.” She stepped closer to Maki and pulled her inwards. Nico latched onto her arm, but Maki slipped out of her grasp. Nico sighed. “Or is that too much for a _date_?”

Maki stopped in front of the temple gate after hearing that, and the two of them stared at each other without speaking. Maki reminded herself of Eli’s words. Then she turned away and extended her arm slightly towards Nico, who smiled and linked their arms together. With both of them under the umbrella, they walked into the festival.

* * *

“School’s fine,” Nico said as they passed through the food booths. “Cotton candy?”

“Real food. Not cotton candy.” Maki’s stomach rumbled. “A-anyway, that’s good. What about work?”

“Super busy. I need to take more shifts, too.”

“Mm…”

“Candied apples?”

“No,” Maki said.

“You’re too picky.” Maki watched as Nico’s eyes scanned the booths in front of them.

“What about… singing?” Nico kept her gaze in front of her. Her grip on Maki’s arm tightened.

“I have a couple auditions coming up, but...”

“But?”

“I might stop doing those until I finish.” Maki looked at Nico’s eyes, which seemingly stared into a world that Maki couldn’t see. “I think I wanna do things properly. You know, actually learn about writing and composing and dancing and stuff.”

“It might be a good idea.”

“And…” Maki watched Nico look down at the floor with her fists clenched. “It’s kinda hard to hear ‘no’ all the time, you know?”

They stood in that position for a while and said nothing. The festival was in full swing around them. The rain subsided, and Maki put away the umbrella. She extended her hand to Nico, who looked up slowly.

“Let’s get food,” Maki said with a smile.

“... Yeah,” Nico said before grabbing Maki’s hand. They located a takoyaki booth, and Maki paid for two orders. “Two?”

“You don’t want any?”

“I wanted Maki-chan to feed me hers, though…” Nico hugged Maki from behind.

“Ueh?! S-stop that.” Nico giggled and let go. The vendor handed Maki their food. “Better?”

“Y-yeah, thanks... Besides, they’re the ones missing out on the future number one idol.” Maki watched Nico put on a grin.

“Wow, you really know how to kill the mood.” Maki smirked at her.

“Like you’re any better.” Nico smirked back and put her hands on her waist, and they both laughed.

They lingered around the booth, ate their food, and chatted about their lives. After they finished, they held hands while walking through the festival. Maki tried the shooting game and missed over and over. Nico won a prize, a small, pink stuffed rabbit, on her first try, and said that she’d give it to Cocoa, and laughed when Maki pouted.

They drifted like aimless boats in the ocean and said nothing of much importance throughout the night. The rain had picked up again, but it was lighter than before. Nico was back to clinging to Maki’s arm.

“... Hey, Maki-chan.”

“Hmm?”

“You still plan on inheriting the hospital?” Maki thought of her father, and of the events of that day, and of Orihime.

“I want to,” Maki said. Nico’s eyes widened.

“You used to be pretty wishy-washy about it.” Maki’s phone vibrated in her bag, so she handed the umbrella to Nico.

Eli: _Well? What happened?_

_… “I want to,” huh?_

Maki put her phone back and separated from Nico, and the two stepped to the side and faced each other from opposite sides of the umbrella. Maki tightened her grip on her bag.

“Um, when’s the next time you’ll be in town?” Maki asked.

“I… I don’t know. I’m gonna be busy over the summer with work.”

“Oh.” Maki looked away from Nico, but Nico leaned closer.

“Why?” Nico asked. Maki remembered Nico’s words about her auditions. She fiddled with the bag in her hand.

_Next time, maybe. But next time is..._

“It’s nothing, really.”

“It’s always nothing. C’mon, spit it out.”

“So I won’t see you for a while, then?”

“Probably.” Nico turned and watched some of the booths packing up and leaving. “Do you…”

“What?”

“Is that it?” Nico asked. Maki kept silent. “Let’s write our wishes and go, then.”

Nico twirled the umbrella around, watching Maki while she did it. When Maki didn’t react, Nico started to walk.

“Wait,” Maki said while tugging on Nico’s sleeve.

“Yes?” Maki looked up at the sky but couldn’t see the asterism she was looking for. Then she shook her head and took a breath.

“Nico-chan, I… I l-l-love you.”

Nico burst out laughing, her small frame shook, and she shed a couple of tears in the process. Maki watched with her fists clenched. Nico sniffled and wiped her eyes.

“Oh my god, was it that hard to say?”

“S-stop laughing. I’m serious.” Maki saw a bright blush across Nico’s cheeks. Nico looked her in the eyes, and the two of them stared at each other.

“Took you long enough, idiot.”

“Well, your response? Or... do I not want to hear it?”

“I have a better idea,” Nico said.

Maki felt tears welling up in her eyes, so she lowered her head, but Nico raised it with her fingers. She slowly caressed Maki’s face, moving her hand to Maki’s cheek. Nico swooped in and placed her lips on Maki’s. They lingered there for a moment, and their hearts pounded rapidly. When Nico pulled away, Maki wrapped her arms around Nico’s waist and pressed forward. Their lips met again, and Nico leaned into the embrace, and Maki felt her knees wobble.

“... I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Maki said after they separated. She touched her lips with her fingertips.

“Obviously. Or do you need to be sure?” Maki yelped as Nico leaned in again and brushed the tips of their noses together.

“M-maybe not here,” Maki whispered.

“Why? Ashamed of your girlfriend?”

“No! I mean, uh… Wait-”

“Yeah, I said it. Got a problem?”

“... N-no.” Nico snickered at Maki.

“C’mon, then.”

Nico handed Maki the umbrella then pounced on her arm once more, leaning her head against Maki’s arm and closing her eyes. They wrote their wishes on slips of paper and hung them on bamboo, as was tradition.

“What did you wish for?” Nico asked.

“Secret.”

“Tch.”

The rain subsided, and the sky cleared up, and Nico looked up at the Summer Triangle. Maki watched her as they walked to the station together.

“Hey, you know how the Tanabata legend is kinda about the Summer Triangle?” Nico asked.

“What about it?”

“Well, no one really talks about the third star, ya know?”

“Deneb.”

“Yeah, that one.” Maki passed the umbrella to Nico and rummaged through her bag. “How does it fit into the story? A rival in love? Or maybe…”

As Nico made more suggestions, Maki texted Eli.

Maki: _I did it._

She put her phone back, and took the umbrella, and heard a few vibrations from her bag. Instead of reaching for it, she listened to Nico’s conjecture.

“What do you think, Maki-chan?”

“Who knows?” Maki asked, then she giggled.

“Something tells me you do…”

Nico pestered Maki about it, but she didn’t budge. When they reached their destination, Maki put the umbrella away and held out her hand. The two of them disappeared into the station with their fingers interlaced.

Back at the festival, most of the vendors had packed up and headed home. Paper strips of various colors decorated the bamboo branches. On a red one swaying in the wind was Maki’s neat handwriting. It read:

_I hope you are happy until we meet again._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) birthday, Val!


End file.
